The invention relates to a method for controlling a tissue processing having a retort in which a process for the treatment of tissue samples is carried out, and which has a retort cover to be opened and closed by an operator. The invention further relates to a tissue processor.
The assessment of cells and their environment requires biological tissue samples that are observed under a microscope. For microscopic inspection, thin sections of the tissue samples must be prepared, for example, by means of a microtome. In order to allow the tissue samples to be sectioned, they must first, in multiple process steps, be dewatered, cleaned, hardened, and then stabilized, for example, with paraffin. This is often accomplished in a single unit intended for this purpose, called a “tissue processor.”
The tissue processor has a process chamber, also referred to as a “retort,” in which the tissue samples are arranged and the treatment process is automatically carried out. The retort has a retort cover that an operator manually opens and closes in order to place the tissue samples into the retort and, once the treatment process has been carried out, remove them from the retort.
The tissue samples are treated in the retort with a variety of reagents. These reagents generate vapors to which the operator is exposed when the retort is opened. To avoid excessive impact on the operator as a result of such vapors, the tissue processor often comprises a ventilator apparatus. This communicates with the retort and discharges the vapors occurring in the retort, for example, through the back side of the tissue processor.
Reference is made in this connection, by way of example, to U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,245 B1, which describes a tissue processor having a ventilator apparatus that is continuously in operation or that is put into operation at least upon opening of the retort. Reference is also made to DE 101 28 126 A1, which describes a method for extracting toxic vapors during the fixing of tissue samples.
In conventional tissue processors, the retort cover can also be opened manually during the treatment process, for example in order to remove one of the tissue samples from the retort or to introduce a further tissue sample into the retort. The possibility of opening the retort cover during the treatment process entails, however, the risk of improper intervention in the process sequence, so that the quality of the treated tissue samples is not continuously ensured.